A wide variety of products are marketed for cutting and removing hair. Such products include products for cutting hair, products for removing hair, products to be applied by a user prior to cutting/removing hair and products to be applied by a user after cutting/removing hair. With such a wide variety of products to choose from and each for different purposes and/or benefits it is not uncommon for a user to have difficulty determining which product or combination of products such as a regimen should be used for their unique needs.
A variety of methods have been used in other industries such as the cosmetics industry to provide customized product recommendations to users. For example, some methods use a feature-based analysis in which one or more features of a skin condition (e.g., fine lines, wrinkles, spots, uneven skin tone) are detected in a captured image (e.g., a digital photo) by looking for features that meet a definition are commonly used. However, such systems have not addressed the needs for hair cutting/removal.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a customized product recommendation to a user that is customized to the individual user's hair cutting or hair removal needs.
A method for providing a customized product recommendation to a user is provided. Information is collected from a user regarding issues experienced by the user after cutting and/or removing hair selected from the group consisting of discomfort, dry skin, missed hairs, hair not cut close enough, nicks, cuts, trapped hairs, ingrown hairs, razor bumps, blemishes, acne, razor burn, irritation, redness, pseudofolliculitis barbae and itching. The collected information is analyzed. A product is selected for the user from at least two available products based upon information collected and analyzed from the user. The selected product is recommended to the user.
Additionally, information is collected from a user regarding an area of the body where the user cuts and/or removes hair. The areas of the body comprise a user's cheek, a user's neck, a user's head, a user's groin, a user's underarm, a user's chest, a user's back, a user's leg, a user's arm, and a user's bikini area.
The product comprises products to use for cutting hair, products for removing hair, products to be applied by a user prior to cutting and/or removing hair and products to be applied by a user after cutting and/or removing hair.
Products for cutting hair comprise a multi-blade razor, a single blade razor, a straight razor, a disposable razor, a dry shaver, and a trimmer.
Products for removing hair comprise a wax, a light-based device, a laser based device, an epilator, a depilatory cream, and an abrasive pad.
Products to be applied by the user prior to cutting and/or removing hair comprise a shave cream, a shave soap, a shave oil, a shave prep, a shave foam, a shave gel and an analgesic.
Products to be applied by the user after cutting and/or removing hair comprise an after-shave lotion, an after-shave balm, an after-shave gel, an oil, a serum and/or a moisturizer. Products to be applied by the user after cutting or removing hair comprise benzoyl peroxide, salicylic acid, azelaic acid, clindamycin, doxycycline, erythromycin, tetracycline, tretinoin, adapalene, taiarotene, fluocinolone acetonide, hydroquinone, fluocinolone, and alcohol containing products.
The information may be collected using a computing device. The computing device may comprise a mobile device, a tablet, a handheld device, and a desktop device.
The information may comprise voice information, pictorial information, video information, written questionnaire, and digital information.
The method may comprise the additional step of collecting information on the frequency the user experiences the issues after cutting and/or removing hair.
The method may comprise the additional step of collecting information as to which issues experienced after cutting and/or removing hair are troublesome for the user.
The method may comprise the additional step of collecting information on the degree a user experiences the issues after cutting and/or removing hair.
The method may comprise the additional step of collecting information as to which issues experienced after cutting and/or removing hair are a priority for the user to address.
The product selected may comprise a regimen of two or more products.